Feelings?
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: On-shot Spoiler alert Ryuuji and Taiga sat there on Takasu household's living room with an interesting conversation that reveals something deep. Or isn't?


Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

**WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

And now to the story:

Silence… Silence was the only thing that reign on the room…

Ryuuji sat there giving his back to Taiga but taking quick glances with worry in his face. On the other side of the Takasu household's living room sat taiga. Her shoulders trembling, her head lowered and her bangs had her eyes hidden. How ever it was clear the tears pouring out on her cheeks.

"Taiga…" Ryuuji's voice was low and soft. "I'm sorry…"

The chestnut haired girl said nothing. She just sat there crying in silence. Taiga tried to confess her love one more time to Kitamura Yuusaku, Ryuuji helping her, also Ryuuji tried one more time with Minori but the result was a failure; So both sat there in sorrow, but more for Taiga's part by discovering that Kitamura was already going out with the student council president.

Suddenly Taiga gasped as she felt someone hug her from behind. Her eyes opened wide and she turns around finding Ryuuji leaning on her with his arms around her. "Ry-Ryuuji!! What are you doing!!! Let go!"

"Taiga!" his voice was firm yet gentle. "Taiga… lets… lets just forget about the whole thing…"

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

With a sigh, Ryuuji spoke once more; "I've been thinking… maybe… maybe that dream was right… maybe… we can't be together with them… and yet…"

"Ryuuji…"

"Taiga… you feel comfortable with me right? You can be yourself around me right? You said so yourself."

"…"

"Then… lets forget about them and start over… you and I."

"What!!" Taiga gasped and tried to get away but couldn't get off his hold. "Are you sick? You are not feeling well, wha-don't speak nonsense you dog!"

"But its true Taiga! I… I do care a lot about you! I didn't realize before but… I think I do… remember when I told you before that you and I were equal? The Tiger and the Dragon…"

"…"

"Give me a chance Taiga… maybe it's the best… that dream's future was trying to tell us something."

"Ryuuji…" her cheeks blushed, then her head turns and lowers. A small smile grew on her face, in reality Taiga was thinking too and deep within her she was waking up and realizing that she also was growing feelings for Ryuuji.

Then Taiga was snapped out of her reverie by Ryuuji's left hand that touched her right cheek. Confused and scared she left herself be dragged by him as he gently turned her head towards him. After Ryuuji lowered his head and gently gave Taiga a kiss on her lips.

Taiga was surprised at first but let her inner feelings grow and be submitted by her companion's feelings.

After breaking the kiss, suddenly Ryuuji grew a bit more passionate and started to kiss Taiga on her neck.

"Ry-Ryuuji! What are you -ah!- doing!?" Taiga tried to protest but her waves were washing her.

"Taiga, I love you and I don't want to grow apart so I want to show you."

"No! but! What if Ya-chan comes!?"

"She won't is back till tomorrow…" he then looks at her with a kind smile.

Taiga was blushing madly from head to toe and couldn't protest because she loved the man and also wanted to share this night of them been together for now-on.

-

Morning came, and it was another nice day. School was the same as always; though Ryuuji was feeling worried because Taiga seemed a bit off. Ever since the afternoon she was starting to feel awful.

In one of the last period classes, she suddenly stood up her face turning blue and dashed off to somewhere. Everyone in class blinked in confusion. Minori asked permission and went to check on her friend.

-

"Ryuuuuujiiii… you bastard…."

Ryuuji had to take a step back as Taiga took a step closer at him with her bokken in hand and glaring down at him in a mix of anger, fear and sickness.

"T-Taiga…?"

"Ryuuji…" she paused, his heart started to go doki doki hard. "I'm pregnant…"

"Eh…?"

-

9 months later:

"Congratulations miss! It's a healthy baby boy!" said the nurse as she gives the baby covered in a huge blanked to Taiga. The later had a warm smile on her face as she looks at her baby.

"Taiga!" Ryuuji burst in after learning that the baby was born. He sprints besides his love. "Look Ryuuji. It's a boy!"

Ryuuji's grin grew from ear to ear as he takes his son, his first son in his arms. "My son! What name should we give to him?"

"BARK!"

"Bark! … Eh?" Ryuuji's eyes opened in puzzlement. "Bark?"

Ryuuji's eyes turned then his face grew blue. The camera zooms at the baby and Ryuuji was holding in his hand no other than a PUPPY DOG!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ryuuji quickly stats up from his bed!

He was panting heavily as he grabs his chest.

He quickly turns around searching his surroundings.

Then he gives a sigh.

"A dream, eh? Sigh…"

"Ryuuji…" he hears a voice and turns around and sees Taiga walking in dressed in a long dress shirt that covered her body; her eyes were swollen and red.

"T-Taiga!"

"I had the most horrible nightmare…" she frowned even more. "Horrible…"

Then she glares at Ryuuji. "And ITS YOUR FAULT!!!"

Last thing Ryuuji saw before blacking out was a HUUUGE book on his face.

The end.

-

A.N.:

Aren't I a stinker? What you guys thought this was another of those cheesy drama romance one-shots? LOL.


End file.
